The Washington-Baltimore area has been a seed-bad for the growth of psychoanalysis in America. William Alanson White, whose papers are at the National Archives, was a psychoanalytic pioneer and popularizer. Psychoanalytic organizations have existed in Washington since 1914. Baltimore early on had psychoanalysts in private practice. Leadership in the application of psychoanalysis to hospitalized psychotic patients has characterized the area. The two cities have been a center for psychoanalytical training since 1933. By researching manuscript collections and organizational files, and by making many oral history interviews the principal investigator has prepared himself to write the manuscript for a book on the history of psychoanalysis in thw Washington-Baltimore area.